This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to alignment of display structures within electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices often include displays. For example, a cellular telephone may have color touch screen display. To protect the display from damage, the display may be covered with a protective layer of glass. This layer, which is typically referred to as the cover glass, helps prevent scratches from damaging sensitive display structures.
A cover glass layer may be provided with a peripheral opaque mask. The mask may have a transparent opening though which the underlying display may be viewed. The mask itself may be formed from a black ink. Use of the opaque mask may help improve device aesthetics, because unsightly interior portions of the device are hidden from view by the mask. However, the presence of the mask may make it difficult or impossible to satisfactorily align the display underneath the cover glass.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improve alignment techniques for displays in electronic devices.